Prueba de supervivencia 2,0
by Kiyomi-16
Summary: Kakashi y otra de sus pruebas de supervivencia ¿qué podría salir mal? / Ligero NaruSasu


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** Kakashi y otra de sus pruebas de supervivencia ¿qué podría salir mal?

 **Advertencia:** Drabble. Una especie de AU ubicado antes de la misión al país de las olas. ¿yaoi?

* * *

 **Prueba de supervivencia 2.0**

* * *

—Hoy vamos a ¿qué? —fue la interrogante incrédula que dio Sakura al escuchar la propuesta de su sensei. Después de la ya muy rutinaria espera de tres horas, el hombre de cabellera plateada hizo acto de presencia en su punto de reunión para decirles que ese día no tendrían misiones, sino más bien…

El jounin sonrió su usual sonrisa de un solo ojo.

—Hoy vamos a montar dos campamentos. He reservado los campos de entrenamiento del treinta y cinco al cuarenta. Estaremos lejos de la civilización y tendremos suficiente espacio para no ser molestados. Lindo ¿no?

Sakura no sé mostró particularmente molesta con la idea, después de todo esto sería como el ejercicio de supervivencia de la academia, además, estaba el plus de no haber más misiones de buscar al gato de la mujer del Daimayo, algo bueno salía de esto. Sin embargo, por alguna razón no podía evitar arquear una ceja y dudar en sí esta era una buena idea.

Sasuke hizo su desinterés presente al tan solo cruzarse de brazos y mantenerse callado.

Mientras que el rubio del grupo sonrió de manera zorruna, feliz de un cambio y hasta puede que un poco entusiasmado por la idea. Pero después de un par de segundos cayó en cuenta de un detalle y miró al líder de equipo con confusión.

—Espere, Kaka-sensei, dijo que dos campamentos ¿para qué necesitamos dos?

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del jounin.

—Te dije que no me llamarás así, Naruto —dijo con voz cansina antes de retomar un poco más de fuerza y explicar—. Habrá dos campamentos porque nos dividiremos en dos equipos.

La duda en los ojos de Sakura desapareció a favor de una sonrisa.

Y, siendo el sensei que es, era el deber de Kakashi destrozar esos sueños.

—Sasuke y Naruto seran un equipo, y Sakura y yo el otro. Los veré aquí en otras cuatro horas, no traigan nada con ustedes, adiós.

Desapareciendo en una nube de humo pudo levemente escuchar los gritos indignados de sus pequeños genin.

Kakashi a veces amaba su trabajo.

A veces.

…

En exactamente cinco horas, Sakura llegó al punto de reunión con su mochila lista y equipada con todo lo que había creído podría llegar a ser necesario. No le pareció particularmente importante llegar a las cuatro, teniendo en cuenta el… reloj interno de su sensei… así que se tomó su tiempo. Pero conociendo ya la actitud de sus compañeros, no le sorprendió ver a Naruto y a Sasuke ya en el lugar.

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver que ninguno llegara nada consigo.

Abrió su boca para indicar lo obvio pero no logró soltar palabra alguna pues Kakashi escogió ese momento para hacer acto de presencia.

—Qué bueno que llegaste Sakura, estaba pensando en si deberíamos comenzar sin ti.

—Sensei, usted… —la femina tenía la sospecha de que Kakashi llegaba tarde a propósito, pero su atención pronto fue atraída a la mochila que el jounin portaba, misma que a su vez estaba ausente en sus compañeros de equipo. Así que dirigió de nuevo sus palabras a Naruto y a Sasuke—. ¿Por qué no trajeron nada?

—¡¿Por qué usted si trajo cosas, Kakashi-sensei?! —exclamó Naruto de manera acusadora.

—Qué curioso Sakura —de nuevo aquella sonrisa rara de un solo ojo—. Yo también me estaba preguntando lo mismo.

Fue entonces que, por primera vez en todo el día, Sasuke habló.

—Nos dijiste que no traigamos nada.

—Exacto, les dije que no traigan nada, y con nada los veo.

A nadie le hizo gracia su juego de palabras.

Kakashi tomó una actitud un poco más seria.

—Un ninja tiene que estar preparado para todo, y no siempre obedecer las órdenes de su superior ¿Recuerdan nuestra primera prueba de supervivencia? Pensé que habían aprendido ya esa lección.

Nadie pareció animarse con esas palabras.

El jounin volvió a sonreír.

—Bien, ahora que ya estamos todos podemos comenzar.

…

Apenas cayó la noche, Naruto entendió porque Kaka-sensei escogió estos campos de entrenamiento. No solo estaban lo más lejos posible y en terreno un tanto desconocido (puesto que nadie venía por aquí y eso los incluía a ellos), sino que también el lugar se encontraba en una colina relativamente alto en comparación al resto aldea, y por ende hacia más frío de lo que debería.

Al rubio le recorrió un escalofrío a pesar de estar sentado lo más cerca posible de la fogata.

—Esto no esta funcionando, dattebayo…

—Callate, dobe.

—No me llames dobe, teme.

—Usuratonkachi.

—Teme… a… a… ¡Achu!

No, hablar tampoco ayudaba en nada. Debía de pensar en algo más, y pronto ¿Qué es lo que Iruka-sensei diría sobre qué hacer en estos momentos? Algo sobre tratar de mantener el mayor calor posible y evitar dormir en la intemperie en ambientes fríos ¿como se lograba eso sin bolsas de dormir de todas maneras?

Una inusual chispa de inspiración golpeó a su puerta.

...Sasuke se sobresaltó al sentir un par de brazos rodeándolo desde atrás.

—¡¿Qué tontería crees que haces Usuratonkachi?!

—¡Compartir calor corporal o algo así ¿qué más crees que hago-ttebayo?!

Le tomó un minuto al azabache aceptar que sí, se estaba muriendo del frió y que no, la sensación del cuerpo pegado a su espalda no estaba muy mal que digamos.

O así fue hasta que después de otros cinco minutos pudo sentir algo puntiagudo tocar su espalda baja.

...

Mirando el campo de entrenamiento aledaño siendo consumido por el fuego, Kakashi posó sus manos en su cintura y admiró el resultado del trabajo en equipo de sus chicos mientras escuchaba los gritos lejanos de ambos genin. Creyó escuchar a Sasuke gritar pervertido pero lo borró rápidamente de su memoria.

—Bueno, esa fue una estúpida idea.

Sakura nunca antes había querido tanto arrancarse el cabello por la indiferencia de su sensei como en ese momento.

* * *

 _Fin_


End file.
